Returning Home: Emporio Ivankov
by lochrann
Summary: A brief conversation between a dedicated revolutionary and his leader.


**Returning home: Emporio Ivankov**

Emporio Ivankov stepped off of the small boat that had carried him to Vertigo, the white soiled island in the Grand Line. Although the revolutionary army had only recently moved on to Tequila Wolf the leader had come back to Vertigo to evaluate the progress of the building of a new democratic government, which was exactly why Ivankov had come here.

He was brought to a peculiar structure that vaguely reminded him of a misshapen sandcastle and climbed the stairs to the main operation room.

"Vere is he?" he singsonged at a revolutionary brooding over several maps.

The other didn't need to look up to either discern who had asked him or who he was asking about.

"He's outside. Just through that arch." he pointed vaguely behind himself and Ivankov followed his directions.

When stepping out onto a massive but rough looking balcony he immediately saw the cloaked figure standing against the wind that was mercilessly blowing about the top of the building. Icankov recognised something different about his leader. He was looking out into the distance but that wasn't the unusual thing because he always seemed to be lost in a different place or even time, but what was new was the direction he was staring in. It always used to be east. Wherever the revolutionaries went the leader would be staring to the east. But not now. He was staring off in the direction of the new world.

Ivankov knew he wouldn't have to make his presence known so he patiently waited for the other man to aknowledge his arrival. Finally the revolutionary leader Monkey D. Dragon turned around to him with a grin on his face that most likely would have turned lesser men to stone.

"So, you finally got out?" he inquired.

"Vith some help." the okama shrugged.

"It took you long enough to get back here."

"Vell, I had some business to attend to."

"Yes, so I've heard. Thank you."

"You knew he had come to the Grand Line." It was not a question.

"Yes. I saw him in Loguetown but he didn't know."

"Now he knows who his father is. And I heard of Roger's child. All this is very exciting!"

"Indeed it is. They might just succeed at what we've been working on for so many years"

"Vell, he did proclaim war on the world government, So he obviously comes after his father" he suppressed a wink, so as not to knock the other man over the balcony railing.

Dragon chuckled "So, are you going to make yourself useful? Get back in there and get those men back in line. Without you around they have all become too comfortable"

He turned around to carry on staring in the direction he knew his son to be.

Ivankov took the hint. The man preferred solitude and Ivankov was glad for the bit of friendly conversation he had just shared with his leader and was not going to push him any further.

Heading back inside through the arch he could not resist a smile forming on his purple lips thinking of the exciting occurrences that were surely about to come before inflating his head to a grotesque size and shouting at all the men inside the operation room to get off there pretty little arses and get some work done, after all there was a world government to overthrow.

AN: Again, very random and also very vague (but that's due to the fact that except for Oda noone knows what on earth is going on with all the revolution business). It's also very short and pointless but I'm not going to apologise because I had only one reason to write this and that's because there's nothing with Iva-chan on FF. Why? I ask. She's the best! (I refer to her as "she" in my head but I thought I'd be better off writing with "he")

So anyway, reviews are always nice, but to be honest I wouldn't no what to say about this either.

Edit: Ngah, sorry, again with the mistake-spotting after I uploaded it. Oh and I hope you're not to irritated with the weird looking inverted commas, that's due to my German Open Office. (Little fun-fact: inverted commas are _Gänsefüßchen_ in German which means "little geese feet" ^^)

And I finally fixed the spelling properly because I just don't find all of the mistakes on my own...


End file.
